Secrets
by Finnyfin
Summary: Berwald, a 19 year old agent, goes on his first mission that was supposed to be easy but ends in protecting a boy, Tino. As the boy lives with Berwald the Swede finds himself falling for the one he is protecting. SuFin, Human names, crappy summary Rate M for language and other things no smut
1. Prologe

Berwald swallowed roughly as he stepped through the doors. His life was now going to change. It was going to be filled with secrets.

Inside the room were 2 other men. One was Mathias, a tall spiky haired Dane. The other was Erik, an emotionless looking Norwegian. Berwald jumped as a door opened and a Ukrainian, with large fronts, ran in, "Sorry I'm late! This my new partner?"

Erik nodded as Mathias spoke, "Yep. Ukraine, this is Berwald. His code name, Sve." Berwald raised an eyebrow.

Ukraine walked up to the Swede, "Sve, huh? Well…Den you have a mission for us right?" She turned to the Dane who nodded.

"Norge has it…" Erik held out an envelope. "It's a simple one. Just some high tech international bank robbers." Ukraine took the envelope, "So no bombs or the worst situation."

"Wh't's th' w'rst s't'ati'n?" Berwald questioned.

"How old are you, Sve?" Erik asked.

"N'neteen…"

Ukraine took a sharp intake of breath, "That would make the situation worst…" she mumbled.

"Wh't's th' w'rst?" Berwald tried again.

The room went silent until Mathias spoke, "Hostage situation…" His loud voice was quiet but it sent a shiver through the 2 other older agents.


	2. Chapter 1

Berwald hesitated to enter the building alone. Night had fallen and Erik provided him the right clothing for the task. He wore a black, tight, tank top with black pants and heavy boots. Right before he had left the car Mathias gave him a dark navy blue long coat. It was a cold night and the Dane figured the Swede would need it.

Berwald pulled out his gun and took a deep breath before clicking on his headset, "'m go'n' in…"

Ukraine's voice was his reply, "Okay. Be careful in there rookie." Then the call link ended.

The Swede took another deep breath and entered the building. He carefully checked each room to find all empty. Until he came to one room. The last room in the second hall way.

There was a blank of wood with a blanket, obviously made to be a bed, and a adjoined room that was what looked to be the dirtiest bathroom the Swede had ever seen. But what really caught his eye was in the center of the room was what seemed to be a pile of crumpled white clothes. Berwald walked up to it with caution. As he got up to it he realized it was a boy, not much younger than him. But there was something wrong about him. The boy was thin, just about skin and bones, and his breathing was shallow. Berwald went to feel his heartbeat. There was a faint one but the boy was cold, deathly cold.

The Swede quickly removed his coat and put it over the boy and wrapped him in it before turning on his call link, "I f'nd s'meth'n'…" Berwald's voice held panic.

"What is it?" Mathias asked.

"A b'y n't m'ch yo'nger th'n me…"

"What does he look like?" Erik asked.

"P'le…v'ry pale…de'thly c'ld, 'n' th'n…" Berwald pushed some of the boy's feather like bangs from his face. Someone was watching him, his hair seemed freashly cut.

"Dear God…" Ukraine breathed out.

"Shit…" Erik mumbled.

"Sve…" Berwald held his breath as the words he now feared were said, "This is a hostage situation…Get you and the boy out now."

"Berwald…" Ukraine spoke again, "God's speed…"

The call link ended and Berwald began to panic. Berwald looked around, his glasses nearly flying off, when the call link opened again, "Sve…" Mathias spoke, "Calm yer tits and get the boy out!" The call link ended again.

Berwald swallowed and picked up the boy bridal style, the blush he wasn't aware of burned hotter. And it continued to brighten as the boy snuggled as close as he could to the Swede's chest. He made sure the boy was completely wrapped in his coat with just his head poking out.

Berwald swallowed roughly. He was trained to protect people but not in this kind of situation. The Swede started to leave the room when the boy opened his eyes. Berwald looked at him. The boy had sad, lonely and pain filled violet eyes, "'m Berw'ld…can ya und'rst'nd me?" He tried to speak clear, "'m g'nna get ya outta here."

The boy closed his eyes again, snuggling into Berwald's hold again. The Swede found new determination to save the boy as he picked up speed.

Then his call link turned on again, "Sve!" Mathias' voice was worried, "Do not attempt to get out! Hide until we tell you! I repeat, hide until we tell you! They are aware of the boy missing. They are searching everywhere."

"S'rry sir…I g'tta get 'im out…"

"Sve! Do—" Berwald turned off his head set completely. He quickly looked around.


	3. Chapter 2

"FUCK!" The Dane let out, "Berwald! Berwald! I repeat! Hide!"

There was a knock at the window, "No p'int now…"

The 3 agents looked out the window and saw Berwald standing there holding the boy, "You crazy son of a bitch! Get in here!" Ukraine half shouted as she opened the back door.

Berwald climbed in sitting in the far back seat, setting the boy in his lap. The boy removed his arm from the coats embrace and clung to the Swede, burying his face in his chest causing Berwald to blush.

Mathias was the first to speak as they drove off, "Berwald…let me be the first to say…you were very brave back there…I'm 23, this is my 5th hostage situation and I still would have panicked…All of us would have."

Erik and Ukraine nodded in agreement when Erik spoke, "If you hid…you would have been caught…"

"Mathias just spoke on instinct from what happened on HIS first hostage situation…" Ukraine added.

Mathias' hands tightened on the wheel, "Wh't h'ppened?"

Mathias' gaze went serious and Erik spoke for him, "Mathias…had to get a small child out of a bank being robbed by these same people…He didn't hide when his partner told him and…"

"'n' wh't?"

There was a long silence when Mathias spoke, "They killed the kid…"

Berwald tensed. But when he looked down at the boy his heart glowed and he relaxed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This may not be my best story SO FAR but it should get better as it goes on**

The small group sat outside a room in the hospital wing waiting for news on the boy. Berwald had given his report and told them that the boy became conscious for a moment before falling back into a comma. Berwald felt panic rise in him as the doctor came out, "Which one of you is 'Berwald'?"

The others looked at the Swede as he stood, "I 'm."

The doctor waved him over, "He's calling your name…"

Berwald swallowed. As he walked into the room the doctor handed Mathias a small vial of blood. The Swede entered the room before he could hear what it was for. No one else was in the room.

As the Swede closed the door he heard a weak but silky voice call out quietly, "Berwald?"

Berwald froze. The boy did hear him. He quickly recovered and sat in a chair next to the boy's bed, "'m here…"

The boy turned his head to look at Berwald, "I'm…Tino…Y-You did get me…out…Thank…you…"

The Swede patted Tino's head, "R'st…" He stood and was about to leave when Tino clutched his shirt.

Berwald looked down at him, "Please…Don't leave…I-I don't want to be alone…anymore…" The Swede thought a moment then nodded and sat down, "Thank…you…" Berwald nodded again and held Tino's hand in both of his.

Tino's amethyst eyes seemed to have a little less sadness and loneliness. Berwald's lips twitched into a small barely noticeable smile and started to hum a tune his mother once did. Tino smiled as his eyes fluttered closed, causing Berwald's heart to leap.

Berwald hummed until Tino was asleep. The Swede was about to close his eyes to sleep as well when Mathias walked in, "Berwald…" The Dane pulled up a chair and sat next to the Swede, "I'm going to tell you a little about Tino…" Berwald sat up straight and held Tino's hand tighter. He felt like he had already bonded with the smaller boy already, "He was born in a small town in Finland but moved to the US at the age of 4. At the age of 5 his parents died in a fire…He was put into foster care for 6 years when he disappeared. We weren't able to get his exact date of birth but…he should either be 17 or 18…"

"…Th'nk you…"

Mathias stood and patted Berwald's head, "I'll tell them to bring you an extra cot."

Berwald shook his head, "W'nt ta be cl'se…"

The Dane nodded in understanding as he left. Berwald concentrated on the Finn until he, himself fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**-A- Sorry about any out of characterness…It's just to help the story…:U Everyone does it**

A month passed and Berwald spent every minute of free time he could with Tino, so the Finn wouldn't be alone. As Tino became stronger the Swede would help him take walks around the hospital wing. Tino would always talk to Berwald about stuff he would want to do and how Berwald was the first other person besides the "bad people" he'd seen. The Finn, when alone, would draw pictures of him and Berwald smiling together outside. Tino would say how he wished to see the sun again, he hadn't since he first went into foster care. The Finn's drawings always made the Swede feel warm inside.

One day when Berwald entered Tino's room the boy wasn't in his bed. Instead he was on the floor, picking up crayons and putting them back into their container with tears in his eyes.

Berwald rushed over to help, kneeling next to him, "Wh't h'ppened?"

Tino looked at Berwald as tears started to roll down his cheeks, "I-I was going to walk to the waiting room to surprise you but…I tripped over the crayons."

The Swede quickly wiped away the tears, "'t's 'lr'ght. Ya s'prised me b' h'w far ya d'd g't."

The Finn blushed as he stood picking up the container, "Th-Thank you!"

…

As Berwald and Tino sat on the bed the Swede finally decided to ask the Finn the one thing on his mind, "T'no…Wh'n 's yer b'rthd'y?"

Tino's eyes widened, "M-My birthday?" Berwald nodded, "Uh…I-I haven't celebrated it in so long…Uh…D-December 6th…I think…"

Berwald blinked, "'lr'ght. Th'nk you…R'st." The Swede tucked the Finn in, "'ll be b'ck 'n a l'ttle bit. F'rst I g'tta be 't a meet'n'."

He started to walk to the door when Tino spoke up, "Berwald…When is your birthday?"

Berwald stopped and looked at Tino, "…J'ne 6th"

The Finn smiled, causing Berwald's heart to melt, "Thank you. I'll see you after your meeting."

Berwald nodded, a small, noticeable smile twitched at his lips, "'ll be b'ck. Fer n'w r'st." Tino smiled again and snuggled under his blankets further as the Swede turned and left.

On his way down the hall he was joined by Mathias, "So ya thought about it?" Berwald nodded, "And…?" The Swede nodded again, "Good," the Dane ruffled Berwald's hair, "Ukraine wouldn't servive."

They turned and entered a small room. Erik and Ukraine were already there standing in front of a desk and behind the desk was a French man with a short stubby beard, Francias, "So every one iz here now, oui?"

"Yeah," Ukraine nodded.

"Alright zen. 'ave you all decided?"

Ukraine nodded again and was about to speak when Berwald stepped forward, "T'no w'll st'y w'th me."

"Ohonhon~ Straight forward aren't we?" Berwald nodded once, "Zen it iz settled. Ze boy will stay wiz Sve. Now you all may go…Except for Berwald."

The Swede swallowed nervously as the others left giving him sympathetic looks. As the door closed Berwald looked back at Francias, "Wh't do ya need ta see me fer?"

The French man set his paper aside and looked serious, "About Tino being taken care of by you." Berwald flinched. Francias sounded bitter and he paused, "I zink Tino will be taken care of best wiz an older agent…So I had half hoped Ukraine would volunteer." Berwald's shoulders slumped, "But…My other half iz saying you are ze best choice. And these reports help that side. So I know you are ze best choice."

Berwald straightened, "Th'nk you s'r."

Francias nodded once, "But…No funny business," he wink and Berwald's mouth half dropped, "Zat is until he iz fully recovered~."

Berwald slammed his hands on the desk as he recovered, "'re ya 'mply'n' th't…"

"I am. And ze reports also support zis." The French man grabbed his papers again as Berwald brought his hands back to his sides. He doesn't like being alone, if I am correct."

Berwald nodded before turning and leaving.


	6. Chapter 5

Berwald had looked over the Finn's drawings and finally was able to decide what he was going to get him for his birthday.

…

A few days later, after Berwald had the meeting, Tino slept peacefully until he felt someone shake him slightly, "Tino?" The Finn groaned and snuggled under his blankets more. The person shook him more, "Come on Tino…Wake up."

Tino gave in and opened his eyes sitting up. Ukraine, Mathias, Erik and Berwald were all in his small hospital room. There were balloons and Mathias was holding a small white box with a light blue ribbon. "Happy birthday!" Mathias said a little too loud for the nurse just outside the door's liking.

Ukraine and Erik said it a little more quietly while Berwald went up and sat on the edge of the bed, "H'ppy b'rthday…"  
"I-It's the 6th?"

Berwald nodded and Mathias set the present next to Tino, "Berwald got this for you. Go ahead! Open it!"

The Finn hesitated before slowly opening the box. He almost cried. Inside was a white dog stuffed animal with black eyes and a cute little black nose. Tino took it out and hugged it tightly, "Thank you so much. I-I've never really owned anything before…so this is just…Thank you…"

Berwald's lips twitched into a small smile and Erik spoke, "And isn't there anything ELSE Berwald would like to tell you Tino…"

The Finn looked at the Swede with curious eyes. Berwald hesitated, finding the right words. Then it came to him. He looked directly at the Finn, "T'no…How w'ld ya l'ke ta move 'n w'th me?"

Tino was quit for a few moments, he appeared to be in a slight state of shock. Then he nodded, "I-I would like that…" Berwald smiled.

…

Berwald entered Francias's office a week later, the day Tino was to move in with him, "Ya w'nted ta see me?"

Francias looked up from his paper, "Oui, I have to give you some last minute instructions." Berwald straightened, "1, Tino will be transferred at night. The windows are too remained closed along with the curtains. 2, Keep him inside for a month or so. That means inside your living area at your apartment. 3, get him some nice children's movies. Maybe Transformers or G.I. Joe. Some boy show."

Berwald nodded, "'s th't 'll?"

Francias nodded, "Now go help ze Finn get ready. You 2 leave in…" the Frenchman looked at the time; 3:00, "6 hours."

**A/N**

**FINALLY! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I spent a lot of time planning it.**


	7. Chapter 6

Before Berwald and Tino left Erik stopped the Swede, "Here…" he handed him a bag of close, "It's some of my brother's old things. Figured they should fit Tino."

"Th'nks…" Erik nodded and left to let the 2 leave.

Mathias came up to Tino and patted his head, "Don't forget to follow the rules got it?" Tino nodded.

…

Tino looked at the moon in amazement. He's never seen anything so beautiful. The car gave a jolt as I parked. Berwald opened his door in the passenger seat before going and opening Tino's door and helping him out. Tino looked at the apartment as they entered, "This is where you live?"

Berwald lead the Finn into the building and to his room, "Th's is wh're I l've." Tino clung to his toy dog as the Swede showed him around the, quite large, area. There was a living room, kitchen/dining room, 1 bathroom, and an upstairs with 2 bedrooms and 1 spare room.

…

The next day Berwald took the day off to get Tino settled in. The Finn had walked to the blinds and was about to look out them when the Swede stopped him, "Yer n't ta op'n th'm till m' boss g'ves us the ok…"

Tino nodded then moved away from the window and sat on the couch, "Then…what can we do?"

Berwald walked over to the TV and put on a cartoon Transformers movie before sitting next to Tino, "Th's…m' boss s'dj'sted it…"

Tino nodded before looking at the screen. It started with some commercials. But the one that really caught his eye was one that had a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and how she and her 11 sisters love to dance but a woman was keeping them from it. As the commercial ended it gave the title: Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses.

Tino didn't notice that he had been zoned into the commercial until it ended. He snapped out of it and realized that Berwald was staring at him with an eyebrow raised, "Wh-What?"

"N'th'n'…"

…

At the end of the movie Tino was clinging to Berwald in terror. The Swede looked at him, "Is th're a d'ff'rent m'vie ya w'nt me ta g't t'm'rrw before I go ta w'rk?"

Tino thought a moment before nodding, "Th-That one…with the girl and her 11 sisters…Barbie…"

"Why?"

Tino hesitated, "Sh-She seemed so happy…I-I want to be as happy as her one day too."

Berwald nodded, "Th'n 'll g't ya some Barbie m'vies…"

"S-some?"

"Th're is m're th'n one…Do ya j'st w'nt ones w'th m'gic?" Tino nodded, "'lright…'ll g't th'm tam'rrow. Fer n'w tis t'me fer s'pper."

…

The next day after Berwald got the Finn the movies he decided to give Tino some rules before he left for work, "Do n't 'nswer th' door fer 'nyone, leave th' c'rt'ns 'n' bl'nds cl'sed, dun leave th' 'partm'nt 'n' be dr'ssed by th' t'me I g't b'ck ta h'lp w'th l'nch, 'kay?"

Tino smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Those rules are for every day?" Berwald nodded, "Alright… I'll see you later then."

Berwald smiled slightly, "'ll see ya soon."


	8. Chapter 7

As Berwald closed the door behind him as he returned home he was welcomed by silence. The Swede didn't even remove his jacket before quickly going through the apartment in search of the Finn, "T'no?"

He relaxed as he found Tino sitting in the spare room with his neighbors, Ludwig and Feliciano, "Berwald!" The Finn stood and ran to him, "You're home!"

The Swede blinked, "I sa'd I'd b' h'me ta h'lp w'th l'nch." He looked at the German and Italian, "Good 'fternoon…"

"Ve~. Afternoon~!" Feliciano greeted. Ludwig only waved.

"H'w did ya two g't in? I t'ld T'no n't to 'pen th' door…" The Finn looked at the floor ashamed.

Ludwig stood and walked over to stand next to Tino, "It's not his fault. Ve heard a crash so ve came to check on everything. Feli and I didn't expect to see your new friend here…" The German gently patted Tino's head.

"Cr'sh?" Berwald looked at Tino, putting his hands on the boy's small shoulders, and spoke in a worried voice, "'re ya 'lright? Wh't h'ppened? Ya 'ren' h'rt 're ya?" The Swede looked over the Finn.

"I'm fine. I just had dropped my glass of water," the Finn smiled.

Berwald wasn't convinced. He removed his hands from Tino's shoulders and grabbed the Finn's wrists, turning over his hands to show his palms. They were scratched and there were some cuts, "…"

"I-I tried cleaning up the glass…"

"N'xt t'me wait fer h'lp…Okay?" Tino nodded.

…

That weekend Berwald sat in the living room reading his book and listening to the radio, '_And tonight there is expected to be a thunderstorm…_' The Swede flipped off the radio and Tino walked in, "Berwald…I'm going to bed…"

"'lr'ght…G'night…"

Tino smiled before turning and walking to his room. He got all changed and snuggled under his blankets and was about to fall asleep when a loud crack burst through his ears. Tino let out a loud yelp and hid under his covers. Light tapping began on his window and he clung to his small stuffed dog. There was another crack and tears began to roll down Tino's cheeks.

At the third sound the Finn get out of his bed and dashed to Berwald's closed bedroom door. He had heard the Swede go to his room after the second sound. Lights flashed outside the windows as the Finn gently knocked at the door, more tears falling to the floor. Berwald quickly opened the door and looked at the crying Tino.

Without hesitation the Swede pulled the Finn into a hug holding him protectively, "'t's 'lr'ght…'t's 'nly a st'rm…" The Swede began to stroke the Finn's hair.

Tino continued to cry as he clung to Berwald, "B-B-But…s-so m-many b-bad memories…I-I don't wa-want to be t-tied to a-another dead person…"

Berwald stopped stroking Tino's hair. He swallowed roughly but didn't ask. He released Tino and looked into his tear filled eyes, whipping away the tears, "Do ya w'nt ta sleep in h're?" Tino only nodded as Berwald carefully picked him up and laid the Finn in the bed, tucking him in.

Berwald went to the other side of the bed and get under the covers. He turned on his side to make sure the Finn was alright when said person quickly turned to push up against the Swede and hide his face in the other's, bare, chest.

The Swede blushed at the action and quickly wrapped his arms around the Finn and started to stroke his hair. Soon Tino relaxed into the hold and fell asleep. Berwald watched the Finn sleep a bit before falling asleep himself planning on finding out why Tino said he didn't want to be tied to ANOTHER dead person and who was sick enough to tie him to one in the first place.


	9. Chapter 8

Berwald left early in the morning to get a start on figuring out who the sick bastard that had held Tino was. The Swede was about to open the front door when a soft voice came from behind, "Y-You're already l-leaving?"

Berwald turned to look at Tino. He was clinging to his stuffed dog and his eyes were wide with fear, "'ll be h'me b' noon."

"B-But I'm scared…"

Berwald walked over to Tino and bent to look Tino in the eye and rested his hand on the Finn's cheek carefully, "T'rn on one of yer m'vies 'n' 'll be h'me soon, 'kay? N'th'n' w'll h'ppen."

Tino closed his eyes and shook his head, "I-I don't want to be alone…"

"'ll 'nly b' g'ne fer a few hours," Berwald placed a soft kiss on Tino's forehead in hopes that it would reassure him, "Th'n I w'n' le've ya 'gain fer the r'st of th' day. 'lr'ght?"

Tino looked into Berwald's eyes and nodded before quickly wrapping his arms around Berwald. The Swede hesitated a moment before returning the hug, "Y-You'll be back soon right?"

Berwald nodded, "W'tch s'me B'rbie m'vies 'n' 'll be h'me l'ter 'n' we c'n w'tch s'me tag'ther."

Tino released Berwald and took a step back before also nodding, "H-Have a good day…" A single tear started to roll down his cheek.

The Swede whipped away the tear, "'ll be h'me b'fore ya kn'w it."

…

Berwald groaned as he looked over the documents for the group that had held Tino, "You still going over those? I thought Francias gave the mission to Arthur and Alfred."

The Swede looked up as Erik sat across from him, "He did…B't fr'm wh't T'no said l'st n'ght…I g't m' s'lf re'signed ta it…"

"What did the little guy say?" Mathias asked, sitting next to Erik.

"I dun' w'nt ta be tied ta 'nother dead p'rson…"

Ukraine gasped as she sat at the end of the table, "He was tied to what?"

"A dead b'dy…b't fr'm these r'c'rds…'t m'ght h've been m're th'n j'st one…"

"Makes you wonder what else they've done to him…" Mathias sounded serious for once.

Berwald turned away standing and grabbing his coat, "I dun' w'nna th'nk 'bout it…" He put on his coat, "T'no 'xp'ct'n' me b'ck soon…Pr'mised ta w'tch B'rbie w'th him…"

Mathias almost held in a laugh, "Barbie?"

"He l'kes 't cause he h'pe ta be as h'ppy 's her one day…"

"And you're going to help him get there?" The Swede only nodded before leaving.

…

Tino sat on the couch hugging his knees while he watched the movie, Barbie and The Diamond Castle. He also had chosen the movie he wanted to watch with Berwald, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. Sure he had watched it earlier that day but so many parts scared him that he decided it was a way he could get closer to Berwald. Whenever there would be a point that scared him he could hug onto the Swede's arm or something in hopes to get him to hold the Finn.

Tino didn't understand why but he loved it when Berwald would touch him. Either it being a simple accidental brush of fingers on the Finn's shoulder or a hug, it sent Tino's heart flying. And he felt the joy and happiness Barbie did, and he wanted to feel it more.

Right as the movie ended there was a clicking at the door and Tino knew Berwald was home. The Finn quickly jumped from the couch and ran to great the Swede. As Berwald opened the door he seemed worn out, "Welcome home."

Berwald looked at Tino for a moment before patting his head, "Th'nk ya…"

Tino looked up at Berwald, "If you want I can try to make lunch."

"No…'ll 'nly t'ke a m'nute. Ya st'rt g'tt'n' th't movie r'dy 'kay?"

Tino nodded and went into the living room and began to switch the dvds. The Finn watched some of the commercials before Berwald called him into the dining room for lunch. Once they finished eating they sat next to each other on the couch.

The beginning of the movie was alright but as it got to the parts that scared Tino he clung to Berwald's arm. The Swede looked at Tino, raising an eyebrow. Once the giant showed Tino hid his face between Berwald's arm and the couch. Berwald just stared at Tino a moment then freed his arm from the Finn's hold.

Tino let out a squeak in protest that quickly turned to a squeak of shock as the Swede scooped him up and placed him in his lap and held him close. Tino felt his heart speeding up and his face felt warmer. They watched the rest of the movie like that. When the movie ended they sat a little longer. The Finn was about to stand but the arms around him tightened slightly. He looked back in slight confusion.

The Swede didn't look at Tino but released him, "S'rry…"

Tino stood and turned to look at him again, "Why?"

Berwald stood as well, "N'ver m'nd…Wh' dun' ya w'tch 'nother m'vie…I h've ta m'ke a phone c'll…" Tino nodded as Berwald walked into the kitchen where the home phone was and dialed Mathias's number. He had to tell someone about the Finn's reactions.


	10. Chapter 9

Berwald stared out the window as the scenery flew by, "So Sve…You're the one taking care of that boy right?" Alfred, and American with blue eyes, glasses and blond hair with a strange part that stood straight up, spoke.

"Ja…"

"Is he doing alright?"

Berwald nodded, "He j'st g't's sc'red e'sly."

Arthur cleared his throat, "We're here…You sure you can do this Sve?"

"J'st as l'ng as 'm b'ck b'fore 5…"

…

Tino's movie ended and he looked at the time, 4:30. There was still some time before Berwald would be home.

The Finn looked at the closed curtains. After a moment he stood and went over to them. Tino took a shaky breath before pulling one side of the curtain open a little. He had to squint for a moment but when the Finn's eyes adjusted he gasped. It had been so long since the last time he saw sun light.

Tino felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him back. The Finn gasped as he turned and saw Berwald. Before Tino could speak the Swede turned, "F'llow me…"

Tino hesitated before doing as he was told. There was a long silence as the 2 walked out of the apartment and down the hall, "I'm…I'm sorry…I just wanted to see the sun." Berwald didn't reply, "I…I know you told me not to open the blinds or curtains…"

Berwald held up a hand for silence, "Tis 'lr'ght…" The Swede opened a door. Beyond it was a large garden. Tino gasped as he looked around, entering the garden. Berwald followed, "Ya'll be 'ble ta c'me here 'nly wh'n 'm home…"

Tino looked at him and smiled, "Really?" Berwald nodded.

…

After an hour Berwald decided they should head in for diner. Tino's shoulders slumped. The Swede thought a moment, "Would ya l'ke ta inv'te Feli 'n' L'dw'g fer d'ner out h're?"

Tino straightened back up, "Like a picnic?" Berwald nodded, "That would be great!" The Swede smiled slightly, "I'll go ask them!"

The Finn quickly ran inside and the Swede followed more slowly. Once Tino got to the Italian's and German's door he calmed down and became a little more nervous. The Swede reached over and knocked. There was a moment before Feliciano answered the door, "Ve~. What's up?"

"M-Moi Feli. Berwald and I were wondering if you and Ludwig would like to join us for a picnic in the garden today?" Tino asked in a nervous tone.

"We would love to! What time are you 2 heading down?"

Tino looked to Berwald who replied, "'bout 'n hour…"

Feliciano nodded, "Ve~. We'll see you then! Ciao~!"

"See ya." Tino and Berwald then walked to their apartment and entered.


	11. Chapter 10

A month passed and Francias finally allowed Berwald to leave his blinds and curtains open and Tino could leave the house. When the Swede got the news he quickly went home.

Tino was sitting on the couch watching one of his movies when Berwald entered. Tino turned and looked at him, "You're home."

Berwald only nodded and walked to the window. Tino raised an eyebrow when the Swede suddenly opened the blinds. The Finn gasped as Berwald walked over and sat next to him, "W'ld ya l'ke ta go ta th' st're w'th me taday so ya c'n g't ta kn'w th' t'wn?"

Tino's eyes lit up, "Really?" Berwald nodded, "That would be great!" The Swede smiled slightly.

…

The trip didn't go as Berwald had hoped. Whenever someone tried to approach the 2 Tino would let out a squeak and cling to the Swede. When they finished at the store Berwald brought Tino to a small ice cream shop he used to go to with his father.

They sat at an outside table, "No one's g'nna h'rt ya, ya kn'w…"

Tino looked at Berwald a moment before looking away, embarrassed, "I-I know…I-It's just. I've never seen so many people…"

Berwald's face softened and he smiled slightly, "Dun w'rry…Ya'll g't used ta it." Tino looked back at the Swede and smiled a small shy smile.

…

Tino watched his favorite Barbie movie, The 12 Dancing Princesses. Berwald had called around 5:30 saying he was going to be home late. It was now 6:23 and Tino's movie was just about over.

The Finn stood as the characters in the movie started dancing. Tino had seen ballet enough in these movies that he felt his heart flutter just watching it. After quickly closing the blinds the Finn started to dance along to the credit music.

He giggled as he danced and just felt free. Tino closed his eyes a moment and started to spin. The Finn felt someone grab his right hand and lead him. Tino opened his eyes and looked up to see Berwald smiling.

Tino's own small smile grew as he continued with his ballet, only letting Berwald be his support. Once the credits ended the Finn stumbled a little, giggling, and leaned on to Berwald's chest. The Swede wrapped his arms around him, "Wh're'd ya le'rn ta d'nce l'ke th't?" Berwald chuckled.

Tino blushed, "Barbie…" It only came out as a whisper but he looked up at the Swede.

Berwald brushed some hair from Tino's face, "Yer re'lly good."

Tino's face turned a darker red, "Th-Thank you."

Berwald let go of Tino, "W'ld ya l'ke s'me w'ter?" The Finn nodded, "'kay. 'll g't 't fer ya th'n st'rt 'n d'nner."

**A/N**

**Sorry this is so late. I had major writers block and school is starting soon. But it's finally done. Next chapter should be better.**


	12. Chapter 11

A week later Tino sat watching his movie when there was a knock on the door. Tino looked at it and raised an eyebrow. There was another knock so Tino stood and walked over to it. The Finn looked out the small glass peep hole and gasped. Standing there was a tall man with short, choppy reddish-brown hair with pitch black eyes.

Tino backed away from the door, covering his mouth, trying not to make a sound as tears began to form, "Open up Tino…I know you're in there." The Finn shook his head, recognizing the voice of the man that had held him in that dark room, only taking him out to do horrible things.

Tino backed into the living room again. He tried to remain silent but as soon as he heard the man slam on the door the Finn let out a squeak and ran to his room. Once there he grabbed his small dog doll and ran into his small cupboard, curling up in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he flinched when he heard the front door get broken down, "Tino? Come out, come out where ever you are~." The Finn tried to keep in his sounds of crying as footsteps came closer to his room. Soon the door to it could be heard opening, "Tino~. I can smell your fear~." Tino shivered as more tears streamed from his eyes.

The closet door opened, "Found you~."

"Boss the—," A loud gun shot went off and Tino screamed.

…

As Berwald finally got up the last steps he felt relieved to be home. But it only lasted a few seconds when he saw the door to his apartment had been broken down. The Swede immediately dropped his bag and ran inside. The end of one of Tino's movies was playing. He dashed down the hall but stopped when he came to a pool of blood in front of the Finn's bedroom door.

The Swede rushed in and froze. There was a blood streak that led to the closet. Berwald carefully walked to the closet, dreading what he would find when he heard the familiar muffled crying of Tino. Berwald quickly opened the closet and fell to his knees. He felt himself shake with anger and sadness at what he saw.

Tino had his face turned away from the Swede but he could tell the Finn was crying. The Finn was completely naked, covered in splotches of blood and tied to a man that was also had no clothes and was also covered in blood and still some blood leaking from where he had been shot. The Swede took off his long blue coat and placed it over the Finn before untying him from the dead man. Once Tino was freed he wrapped the coat around him securely and picked him up.

More tears fell down Tino's cheeks, "I-I'm sorry…"

"N't yer f'lt," Berwald laid him on the bed, "T'll me wh't h'ppend…"

"Th-The man…H-he c-came a-an—" More tears fell down Tino's cheeks.

"Wh't m'n?" Berwald wiped the tears and blood from the Finn's cheeks.

"Th-The bad man…tha-that had me kept in that r-room…" Berwald's hands clenched into fists. "H-he killed that man a-and then h-he wanted t-to teach me to not r-run away an-anymore…"

The Swede gently wrapped his arms around Tino, "Tis 'lr'ght…he'll n'ver t'ch ya 'gain…"

Tino gingerly clung to the Swede's shirt and cried into it. Berwald carefully brushed his fingers through the Finn's hair while keeping the other arm wrapped around Tino's back whispering comforting words to him. The Swede can call Francias later about what had happened but before that he would have to help clean the Finn up from the dried blood.


	13. Chapter 12

When Tino woke he didn't feel any of the dried blood and he was no longer naked. Instead he was clean and was wearing a large t-shirt that covered him down to the middle of his shin and he was tucked into Berwald's large bed. Tino sat up, the door was closed so he couldn't see into the hall. He tried to listen but there was not a sound.

The Finn shivered trying to put aside what had happened but found it difficult and it only brought back the past. Tino carefully picked his way out of the covers that seemed to be everywhere and go to the door. He slowly creaked it open and looked out, he immediately doubled over and threw up into a trash bin that was just inside Berwald's room, there was blood everywhere, half cleaned up. Once the Finn recovered he tip toed into his room and had to try not to throw up again.

Trying to remember what had happened after he was tied the Finn walked over to the dresser and looked behind it. Behind it was his stuffed dog, head torn off and one of the men's blood covering it. Tino kneeled down and picked up both parts and set them on the bed, tears forming in his eyes again, the memory of after being tied flowing back…

The bad man had tied him to the dead worker another voice came, "Hey, is everyone alright? I heard a shot and a scream…" It was someone from down the hall, as far as Tino could tell, "What happened here?" The man but a finger to his lips and left the room, "Sir! You are covered in bl-," There was a gun shot and a crash in the hall. Soon there was the sound of knife chopping and then nothing. Until the man came back, torso drenched in blood. He looked to the side and picked up Tino's stuffed dog and grinned, ripping the head from its body threw it before leaving. A slight breeze from an open window closed the door, hiding Tino.

The Finn shook his head trying to expel the bad memory. The man he was tied to earlier was gone, maybe the remains of the other was gone too…

He walked to the bathroom where he knew the bad man had taken the other and went pale, rushing to the toilet and threw up in it. The remains of the man were in the bathtub, blood rising to the half way mark making it hard to see all of the man. Once Tino recovered he ran back to Berwald's room and locked himself in it.

…

Berwald and Mathias had just returned to the apartment from disposing of the body Tino was tied to when they heard the sound of a door slamming come from upstairs. The Swede looked to the Dane before running up, "T'no?!" There were muffled sounds of crying coming from Berwald's room. He went to it and tried to open the door, locked. Berwald knocked at the door, "T'no…Op'n th' door please? Tis me…"

There was a click and Tino peeked around the door before flinging it open and clinging to Berwald, "I-I…"

The Swede wrapped one arm around Tino's waist and used his free hand to stroke his hair, "Tis 'lr'ght…"

"Th-The man in the bathroom…I-It's my fault he's dead…"

"No tis n't…'t's th' b'd man's…" The Swede blushed slightly noticing that Tino still wore his pajama shirt. Berwald was too nervous of waking the Finn to attempt to put on the pants and all of Tino's clothes had blood on them, "Go b'ck inta th' room 'till I t'll ya ta c'me out 'kay?" Tino nodded but didn't let the Swede go, "Ya h've ta l't go…"

"I-I don't wanna be alone," Tino whimpered, tears soaking into Berwald's shirt.

The Swede lifted the Finn's chin up so that he could look him in the eyes, "'ll j'st be beh'nd th' door b't I dun w'nt ya ta see wh't M'thias 'n' I 're 'bout ta do…"

"A-Are you taking away the man in the bath tub?" Berwald nodded, "W-We don't even know his name…"

"I know…B't he w's a good m'n…" Berwald gave Tino one more tight hug, "Now go b'ck in th're fer now…" Tino sniffled before complying, the Swede closing the door behind him.

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is later but school gets in the way. But woot! 12 chapters and STILL no full SuFin! ||D But I'm getting to it.**


	14. Chapter 13

Tino sat on Berwald's large bed hugging his knees. He could hear Mathias talking to Berwald about something, he couldn't quite make it out. The Finn laid down, pulling the covers over him, to attempt at sleep again when a loud crack of thunder sounded.

Tino let out a high pitched scream and completely covered himself in the blankets. He began shaking as the thunder became louder and more frequent. Tino screamed again when he felt a hand on his back, "R'lax…"

The Finn threw the blankets off of his head and torso and clung to the Swede, whimpering, "Wh-Why is all of this happening?!"

Berwald put his arms around the Finn, "Shh…Till be 'lright…I won' let 'nythin' else bad h'ppen ta ya…"

…

Tino sat on the couch leaning on the Swede's shoulder, "D-Do you have to go to work?"

Berwald sighed and wrapped his arm around the Finn's shoulders and kissed the top of his head, "Fr'ncias won' let me take more th'n 2 weeks off…'m s'rry…"

Tino hugged him around his torso and buried his face in his chest, "But what if the bad man comes?"

"Iv'n will be here…"

"I don't like the sound of him…He sounds scary…Can't Mathias or Eric come?"

Berwald shook his head, "They 're both h'lpin' ta find th' bad man… B't 'll be home fer l'nch still."

…

Tino avoided the Russian for most of the day by staying in his room, when finally he heard the door open. He gasped and smiled, Berwald must be home.

The Finn got half way down the stairs when he froze, hearing Francias's voice, "And you understand zat you won't be able to see him again right?" Berwald made a sound of agreement, "Good…It's for ze best…It's not safe…"

Tino felt tears roll down his cheeks and he ran back up the stairs and locked himself in his room, clinging to the stuffed dog Berwald gave him and fixed.

…

"Peter will only live here for a week or so and you understand zat you see him again right?" Berwald made a sound of agreement, "Good…It's for ze best…It's not safe…" The Swede was chosen to take care of a small boy of about 8 to keep him away from his criminal family.

Before anything else could be said there was the sound of someone running up the stairs and slamming a door, "Tino?" Berwald looked at the stairs then back to Francias, "Th'nk ya…'ll see you t'morrow." Berwald turned and ran up the stairs, "Tino?"

The Finn's door was closed and locked, "Tino, 'pen the door, please."

"No!"

Berwald looked at the door in shock, "Please T'no?"

"No! You're going to let them take me!"

"Wh't?"

"I heard what Francias said! I won't be able to see you again!"

Berwald shook his head, "No T'no. Th't's not wh't it is…"

The door clicked and he opened it slowly, "Th-Then what is it?"

"We're go'n' ta h've a…guest…'d n'ver let th'm take ya…"

Tino clung to the Swede, "I-I never want to leave…"

Berwald looked down at the Finn before making up his mind. He placed a hand around Tino's waist and used the other to tilt Tino's face up. The Finn gave him a questioning look when the Swede leaned forward and connected their lips.

**A/N**

**Sorry this is sort of late but hey it's done now. Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14

As Berwald pulled away Tino's eyes were still wide, "I n'ver w'nt ya ta leave e'ther…" Tino seemed to scan the Swede's features. Berwald began to slightly regret his decision when Tino wrapped his arms around the back of the Swede's neck, pulling him back down, connecting their lips together again.

When they broke apart again Tino smiled slightly, "I-I've never felt like this before…"

"L'ke wh't?"

"Like…I'm loved…"

Berwald smiled, shocking the Finn a little, "'ll 'lways l've ya…" He ran his fingers through the Finn's hair, "'n' I wun l't 'nyone take th' one I l've fr'm me…"

Tino smiled, tears filling his eyes, "A-and I don't want to be taken from the one I love…" Berwald leaned forward again for another kiss.

This time when they broke apart the swede glanced at the clock, "We b'tter h've lunch…'ll h've ta go back ta w'rk soon…"

Tino moved his hands to cling to the front of Berwald's shirt, "But I don't want you to go…" Berwald sighed, "It means you have to let me go…and that Ivan will be coming back…"

"'ll be b'ck in a couple 'f hours…" Tino was about to speak again but Berwald stopped him, "Th' l'nger ya do th's th' l'nger I h've ta stay at w'rk…"

The Finn gave in, "Al-alright…" Tino let go of the Swede.

"'ll be b'ck 'fore ya know it…"

…

Tino was sitting on the couch watching one of his Barbie movies with Ivan. The Russian was finding it tedious, "Are you sure you do not like other shows, da?" Tino nodded, "Not even Transformer? You have one there…"

"It scared me too much…So Berwald won't let me watch it…" Tino hugged his knees.

"Right…"

As the movie came to an end the door clicked open Tino looked over at it and smiled. Ivan felt relieved, he wouldn't be able to last through another Barbie movie…

When the Swede entered Ivan said his farewell and as soon as the door had closed again Tino ran to Berwald, who quickly took the smaller into his arms, "I t'ld ya 'd be b'ck 'fore ya knew it…"

"I know," Tino buried his face in the Swede's shirt causing the taller to smile and run a finger through the other's hair.


	16. Chapter 15

Tino sat on the couch hugging his knees watching one of his Barbie movies. Ivan stood by the wall, getting sick of the shows. Finally when the door creaked open the Russian was gone and Berwald stood just inside the room, "T'no…"

The Finn looked at him, "Yes? I-Is something wrong?"

Berwald shook his head and looked behind him, "We j'st h've c'mpany." Tino raised an eyebrow and tried to see behind the Swede, "T'no this is P'ter…"

A young boy with large blue eyes and possibly even larger eyebrows peeked from around Berwald. Tino smiled, standing, "Hello! I was told you were going to be here." He looked up at Berwald, "A specific day would've been nice." The Swede shrugged.

Peter looked the Finn up and down before stepping around Berwald, "Y-You must be my foster mum…"

"F-Foster what?!"

…

Tino was sitting up in Berwald's bed, Peter was to use his room, while the Swede was changing. When the taller entered the room the Finn looked at him accusingly, "Why did Peter call me 'mum'?"

Berwald got into bed next to the Finn and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down so they were both laying down, "I j'st t'ld him th't yer m' wife…"

"Wh-Why did you tell him th-that?" Tino felt himself blush from ear to ear.

Berwald shrugged, "Ta h'lp make him feel l'ke he's p'rt of a real f'mily wh'le he's here…"

"B-But why _wife_?"

"…Cause ya are."

"St-Stop joking like that! W-We aren't even married, we're just in the together process!"

"Joke?"

…

Berwald sighed as the scenes outside passed, "Stressed?" Mathias looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"J'st a l'ttle…"

"Tino didn't do something did he? Peter's alright?"

"N'th'n' like th't…" The Dane raised an eyebrow, "We dun h've any 'ther clues as ta who T'no's attacker is…"

"Well you're certain it's the same man that held him captive?"

"Ja, he said so 'im s'lf…"

"Then we can identify some of his goonies. How hard are they t—" The Dane was interrupted by a large truck running into the side of their van.

…

Tino laughed nervously as Peter turned on the Transformers movie, claiming that he loved them. Ivan's cellphone began to ring and he left the room to answer it, "P-Peter, are you sure you don't want to watch a Barbie movie?"

"Those are for girls though…" Peter scrunched up his nose.

Tino laughed again, "O-oh…"

As the commercials played Ivan popped his head back in, "Tino…Can you come here please?" His voice was filled with fear and concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be right there." When Tino entered the room he was immediately placed in a chair.

"You aren't going to like this, da…" Tino gave him a concerned look, "Berwald got into a car crash…He's in the hospital now…" The Finn was glad he was sitting as he felt himself go week…

**A/N**

**This is very late...**


	17. Chapter 16

When Berwald woke he felt groggy. Like something slammed against his head, well…something did. The Swede opened his eyes and could hear the steady beep of the heart monitor. He felt something, someone, holding his hand. Berwald looked over to see Tino, his head laying on his arms while one hand clung to his own.

Berwald slowly raised a hand and placed it on the Finn's head and smiled slightly, "Berwald! You're up!" The Swede glared at the Dane, mentally telling him to be quite before he woke Tino.

The Finn shifted letting out a sigh, too late, "B-Berwald?" He sat up. The Swede opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Whoa…Dude, one step at a time…" Tino looked into Berwald's eyes with worry, "It's been almost a week. You had a really bad concussion…It's a miracle you're alive…The guy hit pretty hard on your side…"

"B-Berwald…" The Swede looked at the Finn, "I-I was scared that I-I was going to lose you…" Tears began to form in his eyes, obviously not his first ones of the day, "I-I don't wanna lose anyone else that I love…" Mathias looked between the two and left, "I-I can't…"

Berwald put a finger on Tino's lips to silence him and let out a weak, "shh…" Tears rolled down Tino's cheek that Berwald carefully wiped away before motioning to the Finn to lay next to him. The Finn hesitated before doing as instructed, laying to face the Swede, resting his head carefully on the other's shoulder and putting his free hand on Berwald's chest. The Swede slowly put his hand over Tino's.

It took only moments for the two to fall asleep…

…

Peter looked at Arthur and made a pouty face, "When's mum and papa getting home?"

"For the last bloody time, I don't know… Stop asking!" The Britt glared at the young boy.

"Hey Artty be nicer to the little sport will ya?" Alfred entered the room from the kitchen and ruffled up the young boy's hair who giggled, "Besides he looks a lot like ya! You two could be related!" The two both turned to glare at the American who held his hands up in defense, "Or it could just be coincidence…"


	18. Chapter 17

Berwald woke again as Yekaterina knocked on the door as she entered. The Swede held a finger to his lips and she nodded before walking over to the bed and whispering, "Glad to see you're awake, partner." Berwald simply nodded once, "Tino's been here every day and every night to make sure you're alright."

The Swede looked down at the Finn still sleeping on his shoulder and smiled.

"This is probably the most he's slept since…" Berwald's smile faded.

...

Tino woke as he felt the Swede shift, "M-Mh?"

"G' b'ck ta sle'p…" Berwald's voice was rough and weak still.

"Y-You still shouldn't be talking…"

"W'll ya shouldn' be st'y'n' up ta t'ke c're 'f me." Tino groaned slightly, "Y'kater'na t'ld me…"

"Please stop speaking. I-I know I've tried to get you to speak more. B-But now…Y-You'll hurt yourself."

"'nly if ya go b'ck ta sle'p…"

Tino groaned again before repositioning himself on Berwald' shoulder, "F-Fine…"

The Swede kissed the top of his head and tightened his arm around the Finn, "G…Go'd…"

**A/N**

**Sorry this is both late and short…I'm at a writer's block and while I was taking a break from writing this…My computer had MORE issues. The cable memory power thingy or something wouldn't register or something. I don't remember. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
